The fourth hokage's legacy
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru heard about the 4th's legacy and went out to find it, and when she finds it, she finds herself thrust into new danger, more danger then when she was just the Kyuubi holder. Can she survive as the Kyuubi holder AND the fourth hokage's legacy? Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Naru heard something about the 4 hokage's legacy she goes on the hunt for it, when she finds out the truth she is thrust into more danger then she ever was just as the Kyuubi holder, now she has her own enemies plus her fathers enemies. Can Naru survive and live up to the title of the Fourth hokage's legacy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own duh!

**Warning: **M for language... violence... I'm not sure if I will have sex in this or not...we'll see...

**A/N- **I got this idea a while back and I'm still slightly unsure of how I'm going with this story... so we'll see. :)

* * *

"NARU GET BACK HERE!"Naru heard the voice calling her, she held on to the scroll tight and ran for her life trying to get away. _Where to hide? Where to hide?!_ She thought, then perked up remembering her secret area from when she was younger.

She found the area and got in and panted quietly and stayed silent as the voices came closer.

_What's go important... even Gai-sensei is after me.._ she thought, she looked at the box in her hands and thought about everything that happened.

~o0o~two days ago~o0o~

Naru fell back exhausted, she panted hard.

"Geez... to think it would push you through having the fourth's legacy with you."Jiriaya mumbled.

"The...fourth's...legacy..."she whispered then passed out completely.

The next day Naru walked down the street thinking about what Jiriaya said. _What did he mean by that? I mean...-_

"Naru!"Sakura snarled, she looked at her. "You are suppose to be resting in the hospital! The exams are in a week!"she snarled.

"I know... but I need to get stronger!"she said and sighed. "I need to figure out what pervy-sage was talking about..."  
"What?"  
"Well... he said something about the fourth's legacy... I've been wanting to figure it out.."  
"Oh... well I'm helping in the hospital I'll ask around."she said, Naru nodded.

"Thanks."she said.

Naru walked to the barbeque and asked the owner.

"Sorry honey I don't know..."she said.

She asked one of the workers at the store.

"The fourths legacy? No."he said, she sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked away. _Maybe I could ask one of the sensei's... not Kaka-sensei... he's training teme... and I don't feel like seeing teme..._ she thought and ran to the academy and walked into Iruka's room, he was teaching.

"Iruka-sensei!"she said.

"Why Naru... thank you for bursting into my classroom in the middle of class!"he said, she giggled.

"Sorry but I gotta ask you something..."she said, he sat down at his desk after telling the class to work on the next chapter, Naru stood there.

"What's up Naru-chan?"he asked smiling.

"Do you know anything about the fourth hokage's legacy?"she said.

"...the fourths legacy? What is that a quiz or secret game... I'm not very good at those-"  
"No no... its real..."  
"Maybe ask Shikamaru he is better at puzzles..."he said.

"But its not-"  
"Maybe it will be something fun for my classes to do … you have to tell me the rules and everything..."

"_sigh..._ never mind sensei..."she said and walked out, he watched her leave then sighed.

Naru walked out and headed to the ramen stand.

"What's wrong with Naru-chan?"Ayame said.

"I'm trying to figure something out and no one knows!"she said and looked at the broth.

"What? Maybe my dad will know... Dad!"she said, he came out.

"Do you know anything about the fourth hokage's legacy?"she asked.

"Hm... no I don't …..."he said. "Sorry Naru..."  
"Its fine.."she sighed, she paid for her half eaten bowl and walked away, she looked at the road and bumped into a body, she grunted and looked up, Asuma stood there.

"Sorry about that Naru."he said and pulled her up.

"Its fine... hey Asuma-sensei..."she said.

"Yeah?"  
"Do you know anything about the fourth hokage's legacy?"she asked, his eyes widened, she looked at him and tilted her head.

"Wh...why?"he said.

"Well I heard it and I wanted to know what it was..."she said.

"Naru... its a silly...old... hunt..."he said his eyes darting to the side. "Nothing serious."he said and patted her head and took off.

"He...lied..."she said smiling and ran down the road.

"The fourth hokage's legacy huh?"Shikamaru said walking out, he chuckled and followed Naru.

"Naru's asking what?!"Sarutobi said standing.

"You heard me... she's asking about it..."Asuma said, Sarutobi sighed and slumped in his seat.

"If she finds out... it could spell trouble..."he said.

"Well as long as she doesn't find out...we're all good."he said, Sarutobi nodded and sighed.

"Keep your eye on her though..."he said, Asuma nodded and left, Sarutobi sighed. _I knew this would happen one of these days..._ he thought.

* * *

Okay another new idea! xD They are just flying out faster then I can write them!

I have 3 more stories in the works now! XD Whooooo :3

Sorry... anyways you know the routine read and review but no flames! It's a hook!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** When Naru heard something about the 4 hokage's legacy she goes on the hunt for it, when she finds out the truth she is thrust into more danger then she ever was just as the Kyuubi holder, now she has her own enemies plus her fathers enemies. Can Naru survive and live up to the title of the Fourth hokage's legacy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own duh!

**Warning: **M for language... violence... I'm not sure if I will have sex in this or not...we'll see...

**A/N- **I got this idea a while back and I'm still slightly unsure of how I'm going with this story... so we'll see. :)

* * *

Naru was even more annoyed then before, she asked as many jounin as possible, she asked villagers and most said no, but some of the jounin acted weird when she asked.

"I wonder if he will know.."she muttered and ran off.

She walked to a building she had been to so many times and walked in.

the walls has ninja weapons on it, and even sold ninja clothes and everything, this is where she got her ninja outfits, weapons and accessories.

A middle aged man came out and smiled at her, she smiled back.  
"Naru-chan what can I do for you?"he asked.

"Hi Tadao-san... I have a question.."she said.

"Okay?"  
"Um... I heard this thing about the fourth hokage's legacy... do you know anything?"she asked, he looked at her and a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah... I have..."he said.

"Really?! Can you tell me?"  
"It actually a box... its hidden in the very last training ground... its laden with traps but once you get it, its all about the fourth hokage..."  
"How long has it been there?"  
"About...13 years old..."he said, Naru nodded. "I have a map to it..but you can't tell anyone what you're after.."he said, he pulled out a box and unlocked it, he pulled out a map and gave it to her, she opened it.

"Its blank..."she said.

"Put chakra in it..."he said. She focused and pumped some chakra into the paper, it shined a little and she gasped as a map appeared.

"Cool..."she said.

"Go to the last training grounds... you'll have to sneak in... follow the map and find the box...once you get it and read it...come back to me... I'll have something for you..."he said, she nodded and bowed.

"Thank you Tadao-san!"she said and ran out quickly, he sighed and smiled. _Its about time you knew the truth..._ he thought.

Naru ran towards the training grounds, followed by Shikamaru's team, Sakura, and even Kiba and Shino.

She arrived and panted, she looked at the gates and thought, she was about to grab it but saw the sign for electric. She looked at the wall and climbed up slowly.

"Naru!"voices said, she turned and looked as she jumped down on the other side.

"What are you all doing here?"  
"Same reason you are...the 4th legacy..."Shikamaru said.

"You think you're going to figure it out for yourself!"Kiba said.

"I was told not you!"she said and ran away, they growled and got in slowly there was a loud pop and smoke appeared, Gai and Asuma stood in front of them.

"What are you all doing here?"they asked.

"Looking for the 4th legacy..."Shikamaru said.

"This place is forbidden..."Asuma said.

"But Naru's in here! She even has a map!"Ino said.

"What?!"Gai and Asuma almost yelled.

"Yeah..."  
"We gotta stop her..."Asuma said and took off running, Gai followed and the rookies followed as well.

Naru stopped and panted as she hid behind a rock, she could hear them running towards her. She ducked down and backed up a little, as they stopped and looked around.  
"NARU!? COME OUT NOW!"Asuma yelled, she backed up and tripped on a rock, she fell back and through some rocks and slid down, she yelled out as she fell farther.

Finally it stopped, she laid there and groaned, she stumbled up and looked around a little, she opened her map and looked around.

"I guess I made the right choice..."she said, she walked in and followed the map, she walked through and stared in awe at the crystals in the cave and looked at the water.

"Its beautiful..."she whispered, she put her hand in the water, it was hot. "Its like an underground spring..."she said and smiled.

She walked along and found the wall, she touched it and it rumbled a little then opened up, she gasped and walked through she made it out and looked around, it was at a mountain, she climbed the wall slowly and got to the top and found the box hidden, she chipped at the rocks and finally the box got free, she grabbed it and smiled.

"Naru!"Asuma said, she gasped as they landed there. "Naru hand that over!"  
"No I got it fair and square."  
"Naru you're not even suppose to be here!"he said, she stuck her tongue out and and took off running, they growled and chased after the girl.

She ran up the mountains jumping up and kept looking back seeing them running after her, she panted and didn't see the person in front of her, she slammed into him and both fell down, they groaned, Naru hissed seeing it was Kakashi, Sasuke stood there.

"Dope."  
"Naru...what are you doing?"Kakashi asked, she got up and stumbled a little.

"NARU!"Asuma said, she backed up a little and turned to run, Kakashi grabbed her jacket and held her as she struggled.

"Nice one Kakashi..."Gai said.

"What's going on?"he asked.

"She went to the forbidden area... she got the box..."Asuma said, Kakashi looked at Naru.

"Naru hand it over."  
"NO!"she snarled.

"Naru!"

"No!"she yelled and kicked Kakashi leg, he hissed and jumped a little, Naru took the chance of being free and took off again, this time Kakashi and Sasuke joining them.

"NARU GET BACK HERE!"Naru heard the voice calling her, she held on to the box tight and ran for her life trying to get away. _Where to hide? Where to hide?!_ She thought, then perked up remembering her secret area from when she was younger.

She found the area and got in and panted quietly and stayed silent as the voices came closer.

_What's go important... even Gai-sensei is after me.._ she thought, she looked at the box in her hands and thought about everything that happened.

She waited until she didn't hear anything and ran back to the mountain and found the hole and slid down quickly and landed there.

She panted and coughed hard, she looked at the water and tested it, she took a few sips and sighed. She opened the box and looked inside it, there was a small book with initials on it M.N , she opened it slowly and began to read.

_Its all about his life... _she thought and continued to read, she gasped seeing he was taught by Jiriaya, it talked about his wife and showed and picture of her.

"She's really pretty..."she said. "...no...way..."she said. "Kushina...Uzumaki?"she said. "They got married and he was named the fourth... soon both found out they had a child a baby...girl..."she said and slumped, she put the book down and stared out. "No...no way..."she said and sighed.

She got up standing on shaky legs and looked at the book.

"_Come see me after you read it."Tadao said. _

_Did he know?_ She thought, she hid the book by the spa and took the empty box and searched around and crawled out, she got down the mountain and was tackled, they yelled and screamed as they tumbled down the path, Naru lost her grip on the box and it went flying.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Naru's collar and pulled her up, she hung there looking at Kakashi.

"Naru...give me the box."he said, she pointed, he looked and walked over and grabbed it, he opened it.

"Where is the stuff inside?"he asked and set her down, they all listened.

"There was nothing inside..."she said.

"What?"  
"It was empty..."she lied. "I opened it and there was nothing...total waste of time."she said and sighed.

"Where are you going?"he asked.

"Going home..."she said and shrugged and walked away.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the box and sighed. "Sasuke let's head back."he said.

Naru ran to the training shop and walked in, Tadao sighed and walked to the door and locked it and flipped the sign over.

"What do you know?"she said tears pricked at her eyes. "Why did everyone lie to me!? Why?! Why?! WHY!?"she yelled, he pulled her close as she cried her eyes out.

"I will explain."he said, she nodded and pulled away. "Its as you read.. your parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze... you weren't told...no one really was..."  
"Who knew?"  
"Later... you weren't told because you would have been in danger..."he said.

"Who are you? I mean...how do you know?"he said.

"I am the leader of the Uzumaki clan... see when Kushina was brought her, I came to this village so I could protect and teach her as well... and she had told me she was pregnant with you and I had planned to teach you from the start."he said, Naru nodded. "From now on I will be teaching you."he said, she nodded and smiled. "Another thing you need to know... is I am your uncle."he said, Naru smiled and hugged him, he smiled. "Now let's get you ready... you have a week."he said, she nodded.

"What was that passage in the training grounds...?"  
"That was where I trained Kushina but also where she relaxed... the water is chakra replenishing and can heal you."

"I drank some.."she said.

"Its alright."he said, she smiled and nodded.

"So what are you going to teach me?"  
"A few tricks to help you."he said, Naru nodded.

"Alright sensei!"she said, he chuckled and rubbed her hair.

"Let's go."he said.

Danzo smirked as he heard the news about Naru searching for the fourth's legacy, he himself knew nothing about it, all he cared about was getting his hands on that girl and her power. He walked into the hokage office and smirked at Sarutobi who smiled at him.

"Danzo... what do you need?"he said.

"... A...favor..."he said.

* * *

I ONLY GOT ONE! T.T *whimpers*

Mean people... but anyways thank you TheCookieMonster77

read and REVIEW! Please... :(


End file.
